


Huntress: Return Of The Question

by Shadowpact



Category: Batwoman (Comic), DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Huntress (Comics), The Question (Comics), Vic Sage - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowpact/pseuds/Shadowpact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena Bertinelli has no regrets except for not being with the only man who ever really cared for her when he died. She would do anything to bring him back. Victor had saved Helena from herself in the past and she leaves no action unreturned, an eye for an eye works the other way around as well. What happens after Victor returns? Helena won't need to find out alone, Renee and Kate have her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helena and Victor never really felt finished to me before Victor died. My goal here is to go back to before the New 52, but with Victor alive and well. I hope you all enjoy this because I'm just beginning. Leave lots of feed back!

"Ms. Bertinelli, you don't know what you ask of me" Enchantress spoke to Helena without even glancing at her, her eyes and hands were too focussed on the green energy between her hands. 

"Enchantress, Victor saved me from myself once and the one chance I had to save him I was powerless, useless" Helena didn't cry, but anyone standing close enough could see the thin layer of water over her blue eyes. "I need you to bring him back" she spoke more stern, pulling her posture together. 

"Magic comes at a price dear, what are you willing to pay?" a smug look sat on her face as she coyly watched Helena, never once even glancing at Renee and Kate in the corner. 

"We'll pay anything" Kate said, laying her red gloved hand on Helena's shoulder "we're in this together." 

"Mr. Sage was fortunate to have friends like you, unfortunately there is still little I can do, I would need a miracle to bring him back. I'd say nothing short of at least one life."

"Then take mine, he was better at this thing than me" Renee said, her eyes intensely locking onto Enchantress. 

Helena watched the uneasy look Kate gave Renee before looking back to June. "I'm the one who dragged them here, take me for Victor, June." 

Before Kate opened her mouth June waved her hand and tape covered her red painted lips. "If you're going to waste my time arguing about who is more heroic I'll save you the trouble. Victor Sage was a good man, I can tell. A year or so from all of those who cared about him, that's all it will take." 

"I can't ask that of anyone else" Helena crossed her arms, it was too easy to accept but she had to stop herself. 

"Relax hero girl, they will feel my magic, they will know what I want, and I will only take it from those who accept my terms." 

"I knew Victor wouldn't stay in the dirt forever, heh" Renee smiled fondly, looking at the grim sight of the body bag in the room. 

"Shall we get on with it then? The smell of decay is starting to turn me off of this deal."


	2. Mark Of Life

The women stood around a boiling cauldron of red. Renee removed her hat and mask to reveal the large cross left on her head ever since her encounter with Vandal Savage, and Helena removed her gloves as June had instructed her to. "When it comes to death, only blood magic will do" June had told her with a slight wink as she spoke.

Grabbing Helena's wrist June pulled a small blade from her golden sash. "I have to draw blood from someone close to Victor, you seem like the obvious candidate" she said, cutting Helena's palm without skipping a beat. She watched as the blood dripped from her hand and into the the cauldron, turning green as it hit the red. 

The trio watched June as she recited a spell from the book in her hands. The language didn't ring any bells from either one of the three, but it wasn't harsh sounding like most spells they had listened to. The words flowed from Enchantress like music flowed from the smoothest jazz musician's instrument, ringing in their ears. 

Completely at once it ended and silence overcame the room. Nothing looked different to Helena than before the spell, nothing looked new. "Is that it?" she asked as she looked at June, her voice a mixture of anger and confusion. "Is that all?" 

June ignored Helena and dipped her fingers into the cauldon. Bending down by Victor's body she ran the finger over his forehead, writing a symbol. As her finger ran over Victor's cold forehead the symbol she was writing began to show on Helena's palm in red, where the cut that she inflicted upon her was. When June's finger stopped moving the color shot back into Victor's skin and the symbol disapeared, but on Helena's hand it remained in a light shade of green. 

"Victor?" Helena and Renee asked, almost at once. 

He stood up slowly, looking down at his hands and feet as he took heavy breaths like he had just woken up from a nightmare. "Helena, Renee?" He was shocked, like he didn't believe he was standing, breathing. 

"I can't believe it" Helena said, reaching out to touch his face "you're actually alive." 

Victor put his hands on Helena's face and looked into her eyes. Her fingers against his cheek felt like the fingers of a parent on their child after they had come from playing in the snow. He didn't process everything and he didn't know what he wanted to do next, but he liked holding her face the way he was so it didn't really matter what came next. 

"I knew you couldn't die on me Vic" Renee said, punching his arm lightly. 

"What do you say we get him home?" Kate asked, looking between the three of them. 

"I think we have to find him a new home, Babe." Renee smiled. 

"I know just the place" Helena grinned, laying her free hand on Victor's, guiding it from her cheek and back to her side.


End file.
